A Lonely Release
by Aduviri
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has always felt alone since his mother's death, which he believes to be his fault. When he discovers his inner world, who will be there waiting for him?Ichigo x His Hollow CONTAINS YAOI, RAPE, AND ADULT CONTENT... one shot


**Disclamer:** I do not own Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki, or his Hollow. I own none of it.

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, Rape, and Adult and Sexual Content.

Please Review!

* * *

_And he sat alone, alone in his mind with only himself... and his other._

Ichigo Kurosaki stared at the ground of his inner mind, feeling alone and utterly lost. He thought of the days when he'd found this place, after the time of his mother's fault. It was then that he had found a break in his world, in his mind, which led him here. And among the upturned buildings of his troubled mind he had found more, he had found his other, and it was he that had given Ichigo the affection he needed.

He'd never had much of a relationship with any human of the real world. He never needed them, he had his other.

As these thoughts and memories ran through the teen's mind, he was abruptly brought back to attention by a pale hand running through his hair, almost comfortingly, as a gesture that said, "I'm here for you." His other, his hollow, was there for him now. The pale duplicate of himself began lining his neck with kisses, meanwhile running his delicately white hands through his king's strands. Ichigo closed his eyes as he leaned his head back, making the other's job easier. He knew what his other wanted, and he would give it to him, as he always did, so he wouldn't be alone.

The Hollow moved up the teen's neck, and then their lips connected. His pale other forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, though he knew he didn't have to force him. As he pulled away to allow his king some air, he clicked his tongue under his teeth.

"Dear Ichigo, must you be so sullen? You'll make things dull with this attitude."

Their lips came together again, and the hollow made a point to kiss harder, deeper, encouraging his master to kiss back. The pale one's hands moved gently to the teen's shoulders, pushing him down upon the ground. A moan escaped Ichigo's throat as one of his other's hands moved up his shirt, and the other proceeded to unfasten his belt. Though he was being kind now, his hollow always got rough when things got sweaty, but Ichigo was prepared for it, as he always was. As his other continued to move down his body, Ichigo felt his body begin to get hot, and he could feel a rising errection.

Soon the Hollow had moved down his master's body, stripping it of clothing. As he lined Ichigo's chest with kisses and occaisional nips, he approached the teen's errection, and chuckled darkly.

"You're always so quick to the point Ichigo, it's almost like you're begging me..." He brushed the sensitive tip with his long blue tongue, making the teen's body shake with desire. His harsh golden eyes flashed up at this reaction to look at his master's face, which had become contorted with the effort of controlling his moans. Ichigo now looked down at his Hollow, his chestnut eyes filled with submission.

"Just... get on with it. I know you won't stop either way."

With this the pale Hollow smiled his wide, wicked smile and took the mass into his mouth, running up and down it with his tongue. Ichigo ran his hands through his other's ghostly strands, his body clenching with each stroke. As his body began to release when he grew accustomed to the sensations running throughout his body, the hollow began to bob his head, making Ichigo's eyes snap shut as he uttered a rather loud moan, feeling himself ready to peak. His errection was now throbbing, and the teen's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white, he didn't know how much longer he could endure, and he had nothing to grab on to. Sensing his king's feelings, the hollow completed the task by running up the length with his teeth, finally releasing his master's seed into his mouth.

"Uuugn" Ichigo's fists now unclenched as he felt the release run through him, but the moment didn't last as his Hollow connected their lips again, forcing his tongue deep inside the teen's mouth. He withdrew, replacing his tongue with two fingers as he ran his tongue up and down his master's stomach. Ichigo complied and moved his tongue around the pale digits, a moan barely suppressed in the back of his throat. The fingers were removed and the Hollow joined their mouths once again, Ichigo clutching onto the pale one's side as a finger invaded his entrance, soon joined by another. The two worked to stretch him, preparing him. Soon a third joined, this was new to the teen. He clutched harder onto his Hollow's shoulders as he was stretched for moments, still being deeply kissed by his other.

The Hollow now withdrew his fingers, and spread apart his master's legs. His own errection was throbbing intensely as he rubbed it against the teen's entrance, then slowly eased it in. Ichigo's entire body arched back as he was penetrated slowly, agonizingly. The pale one took his time, pinning his king's wrists against the ground to hold him steady as his entire length was pushed in, finally hitting his target. Ichigo's body tensed with the mixture of desire and pain, and he threw his head back and uttered a long moan. His other now pulled back out in the same slow fashion, then eased back in, enjoying his complete control. Soon unable to bare the desire to unleash, he sped up, thrusting mercilessly into the warm, soft tissue, and hitting the teen's pleasure spot with such intensity that Ichigo couldn't stop the "Uuhn" from escaping his throat with each deep thrust.

They shifted their position for a moment, so that now Ichigo was on his hands and knees, and his hollow was behind him, digging his pale fingertips into his king's hips as he straddled his waist, preparing to resume his work. He forced back in without warning, tearing the delicate entrance with thrust after thrust, hitting the prostrate with every one. Occaisionally he would angle as he pushed, causing Ichigo to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The teen had achieved his second errection, feeling as though he would explode if he didn't release. Certainly his Hollow was aware of this, seeing as it had become increasingly harder to enclose his entire length within his master. Feeling his own need to cum, he reached down and pumped the throbbing errection of his king, following the rhythm of his thrusts into the heat.

Ichigo's elbows collapsed as he yelled once more, cumming all over his hollow's pale hand and hitting his own chest and stomach. His pale duplicate had released his own hot fluid into his master simultaneously, pulling out after a few more pushes. The teen's face was pressed against the floor as his other bent down, licking up the matter escaping his king's entrance with his long blue tongue. He crawled up to his master's ear, and whispered, "I'm glad I could help," then disappeared, leaving his orange haired other lying on the ground, passed out and broken.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
